Das Haus in der Thornrose Lane: Ein Grimms Märchen
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Ein Kätzchen bringt Serena Usagi zu dem Haus von J. Grimm und in die magischen Welt dahinter. Doch nichts läuft in der Märchenwelt mehr so wie es soll! Kann Serena die Märchen retten und sie wieder glücklich enden lassen?
1. Gestiefelter Kater

_Tata!  
Hier ist es, das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Sailor Moon FF. Ich werde mich bemühen, möglichst regelmäßig alle 2-3 Wochen ein neues Kap. hochzuladen, aber wie immer gibt es keine Garantie. (Wegen Uni-/Prüfungsstress meiner lieben Beta und mir)  
Wie beim Inhaltsverzeichnis schon erwähnt, werden in dieser FF die englischen Namen genutzt, da sie besser in die Märchenwelt passen:_

_Serena = Usagi  
Melvin = Umino  
Darien = Mamoru_

_Ich glaube, das waren sie alle für dieses Kapitel und ich denke, dass ihr ziemlich schnell wisst, wer wer ist, da die Charakere nach und nach eingefügt werden und einige Namen auch gleich oder zumindest sehr ähnlich sind._

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und der Plot Alicia Blade (und die Märchen hauptsächlich den Gebrüdern Grimm... es kommen auch ein paar Andersen Märchen vor)_

_Widmung: Allen, die benachrichtigt werden wollten, wenn ich die FF anfange hochzuladen! Danke für eure Treue!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Vanilla Prinzess_

* * *

**Das Haus in der Thornrose Lane: Ein Grimms Märchen**

geschrieben von: Alicia Blade  
übersetzt von: Vanilla_Prinzess

**

* * *

  
**

**Kapitel 1: Gestiefelter Kater**

_**„Hör", fing der Kater an, der alles verstanden hatte, was Hans gesagt,  
**_„_**du brauchst mich nicht zu töten um ein Paar schlechte Handschuhe, lass  
****mir nur ein Paar Stiefel machen, dass ich ausgehen und mich unter den  
Leuten sehen lassen kann, dann soll dir bald geholfen sein."**_

**aus: „Der gestiefelte Kater"**

**

* * *

**„Du wirst mir _niemals_ glauben, was in Chemie passiert ist!"

Serena schloss ihren Spind und sah ihren besten Freund, Melvin, aus dem Augenwinkel an. Er, kaum einen Zoll länger als Serenas zierlicher Körper, trat aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Hast du was in die Luft gesprengt?"

Melvin zog die Nase kraus. „Natürlich nicht. Chemie ist mein bestes Fach."

„Richtig.", murmelte sie. „Okay, ich gebe auf. Was ist in Chemie passiert?"

Während er seine Flaschenbodendicken Brillengläser höher auf seine Nase schob, verkündete Melvin stolz: „Wir haben Laborpartner ausgesucht!"

Mit den Augen rollend, schwang sie sich den Rucksack über die Schulter und ließ sich dann an ihren Schrank fallen. „Melvin,", sagte sie geduldig, „erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch über die Dinge, die die meisten Leute einfach nicht interessant finden, wie zum Beispiel deine Lepid – Lepid –"

„Lepidoptera."

„Lepidoptera Sammlung? Und die Tatsache, dass du vierzig Stunden die Woche lernst und einen Zeugnisdurchschnitt von 0,8 hast? Melvin, ich mag dich und alles und ich bin froh, dass du so aufgeregt über deinen Laborpartner bist, aber..."

Mit den Händen vor ihr herumfuchtelnd um ihren Redefluss zu stoppen, platzte Melvin heraus: „Es ist Darien!"

Die Worte, an die sie gedacht hatte, lösten sich in Luft auf, als _sein_ Name genannt wurde und sie bemerkte, dass ihr Herz bemerkbar schneller schlug. „Wie bitte?", quietschte sie.

Stolz nickend und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem von Akne zernarbten Gesicht, fuhr Melvin fort: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist aufregend."

„Melvin, wie hast du – _Warum_ hast du –? Darien Shields?"

„Natürlich! Siehst du nicht, Serena? Das ist perfekt! Welche bessere Entschuldigung hab ich, ihn mit Informationen über dich zu füttern?"

Erblassend schüttelte Serena den Kopf. „Oh nein, uh-uh, du wirst das nicht tun! Hörst du mich, Melvin Edward Gimmerson?"

Melvin verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst."

Knurrend platzierte Serena ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Ich meine es ernst! Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich erwähnst oder ihm _irgendwelche_ Hinweise gibst."

„Aber Serena, warum _nicht_? Du schwärmst doch seit der fünften Klasse ernsthaft für ihn! Das ist die perfekte Möglichkeit. Ich habe mir alles genau überlegt. Erst erzähle ich ihm, wie toll und schön du bist –"

„Melvin..."

„Nein, hör zu! Dann, wenn er ganz fasziniert ist, werde ich mir irgendeine Geschichte ausdenken, dass dein älterer Quarterback Freund aus Italien sich BSE eingefangen hat und dass du ein Date zum Homecoming Ball brauchst und voilà! Date bekommen!"

Mit geschlossenen Augen schlug Serena ihren Hinterkopf ein paar Mal gegen ihren Spind und seufzte dann. „Melvin, welcher Teil deines riesigen 0,8 Notendurchschnittsgehirns denkt, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Nun, wissenschaftliche Forschungen haben ergeben, dass das Großhirn –"

„Egal. Nur... nein. Ich werde nicht versuchen ihn mit einem Netz aus offensichtlichen Lügen einzufangen und ich werde dich bestimmt nicht das alles erlügen lassen. Außerdem bist du ein schrecklicher Lügner."

„Was dann? Wirst du dein ganzes Leben darauf warten, dass er kommt und dich auf sein Märchenschloss bringt? Das ist kein Märchen, Serena."

Serena fuhr auf: „Das weiß ich!"

„Oh, es tut mir Leid, Sere. Es ist nicht... ich meine... du weißt, es könnte passieren. Märchen werden wahr. Aber dann, auch Horrorfilme werden wahr, aber du weißt..."

„Da ist er!" Serena zog scharf die Luft ein und Melvin musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass der Elftklässler Darien Shield, der Herzensbrecher der Crossroads High, den Flur hinunter kam. Die Lippen aufeinander pressend versuchte Serena gleichzeitig sich in dem schmalen Spind zu verstecken und ihn so lange wie möglich im Auge zu behalten. Sie _musste_ ihn natürlich nicht ansehen, da sich seine Statur schon lange in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt hatte: die Art wie seine Schultern sich bewegten, wenn er ging; die kühlen Untertöne in seinen sonst so warmen himmelblaue Augen; das wilde Haar, das immer nur so durcheinander war, dass es sexy aussah und nicht ungepflegt.

Sie schluckte und der leiseste Anflug eines verlegenen Rots färbte ihre Wangen, während sie ihn vorbeigehen sah. Er bemerkte sie nicht, stellte sie gleichermaßen enttäuscht und erleichtert fest. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Schule wechseln müsste, falls er jemals heraus fand, wie sie ihn jedes Mal anglotzte sobald er ihr Sichtfeld betrat.

Am Ende des Flurs schloss sich Darien einer Handvoll seiner Freunde an und sie gingen hinaus auf den Hof und verschwanden so aus ihrer Sicht. Serena atmete endlich aus und die Welt drehte sich wieder.

„Du _wirst_ dein ganzes Leben darauf warten, dass er kommt und dich auf sein Märchenschloss bringt, oder?", fragte Melvin neben ihr und sie tadelte sich mental dafür, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass er noch da war.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie, nicht sicher, wen sie überzeugen wollte und schenkte Melvin ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich würde so ziemlich jeden Prinzen nehmen, wirklich. Er ist nur bisher der einzige, der einem nahe kommt. Komm." Sie hakte sich mit ihrem freien Arm bei Melvin unter und ging zu einem anderen Ausgang der Schule.

„Sag mal, wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, ihn dazu zu überreden, dein Partner zu sein?"

„Hab ich nicht.", sagte Melvin und schob seine Brille abermals hoch. „Er hat mich gefragt."

* * *

„Vielleicht will er dein Partner sein, weil ihm das eine gute Note sichert.", vermutete Serena und hakte so einen Punkt ab, warum der beliebte Darien Shields mit ihrem trotteligen Außenseiter von einem besten Freund zusammenarbeiten wollte.

Melvin legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah hinauf in den bewölkten Himmel. „Das hab ich zuerst auch gedacht, aber Darien hat die zweitbeste Note in unserer Chemieklasse - nach mir natürlich - und den fünftbesten Zeugnisdurchschnitt unserer Schule."

Serena legte die Stirn in Falten. „Melvin, wo hast du das alles rausgefunden?"

„Ist das nicht allgemein bekannt?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Außerdem, wenn einer von uns beiden ihm hinterher schnüffelt, sollte ich das wohl sein, oder?"

Ihr Necken nicht erkennend antwortete Melvin defensiv: „Ich schnüffle ihm nicht hinterher!"

„Vielleicht möchte er mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten, der genau so schlau ist wie er, damit ihn niemand ausnutzt. Ich hasse es, wenn ich bei einem Gruppenprojekt die ganze Arbeit machen muss."

„Ganz ehrlich Serena, wann ist das jemals passiert?"

„Hey, es passiert! Nun, es könnte passieren. Falls mir jemals ein größerer Faulpelz als ich zugeteilt wird."

Schnaubend wandte sich Melvin seiner Auffahrt zu, drei Häuser von Serenas entfernt. „Möchtest du auf einen Imbiss mit hineinkommen? Mama hat heute Morgen etwas von Pflaumen-Bagel-Schnitten gesagt."

„Neiiiiiiiiiin, danke.", sagte Serena und streckte vor Ekel die Zunge heraus, bevor sie sich ihrem Haus zuwandte. Aber als Melvin ihren Namen rief, drehte sie sich wieder um.

„Ich hätte es fast vergessen! Das hast du gestern bei mir liegen lassen." Er fasste in seinen Rucksack uns zog ein dickes, blaues Buch mit goldenen Lettern auf dem Rücken hervor.

Serena schnappte nach Luft und riss es ihm aus den Händen. „Ich hab noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass es fehlt!", quietschte sie erfreut.

„Wahrscheinlich warst du zu sehr damit beschäftigt von Mr. Shields zu träumen." Melvin wurde von einem halbherzigen bösen Blick erfasst, aber er lächelte nur breit und fragte: „Übrigens, gibt es irgendwas, dass ich ihn morgen fragen soll? Ich darf doch wenigstens Detektiv spielen, oder?"

Kichernd drückte Serena das Buch mit einem Arm an sich und fasste mit der freien Hand hinauf zu einem ihrer zwei identischen Pferdeschwänze um daran zu ziehen. „Klar! Frag ihn, ob er 'Märchenprinz' oder 'Ritter in strahlender Rüstung' bevorzugt."

Serena sah zu, wie Melvin kopfschüttelnd in seinem Haus verschwand. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu ihrem eigenen Haus, ihre Augen auf das Buch geheftet. Es war ihr kostbarster Besitz, ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter zu ihrem sechsten Geburtstag: Eine antike Ausgabe von Grimms Märchen, veröffentlicht 1857, und noch in gutem Zustand. Zumindest war sie das gewesen, als sie ihr geschenkt wurde. Während der letzten neun Jahre hatte Serena die Geschichten wieder und wieder gelesen. Nun waren viele Seiten leicht eingerissen und das meiste Gold der Prägung auf dem Einband war abgerieben worden. Ihr war das egal; es war immer noch das schönste Buch, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Der zerknickte Rücken schlug sofort 'Dornröschen' auf, ihr Lieblingsmärchen und das Märchen, das sie Wort für Wort auswendig konnte.

„Vor Zeiten waren ein König und eine Königin,", murmelte sie aus einer Laune heraus zu sich selbst. „die wollten liebend gern ein Kind. Dann, eines Tages, gebar die Königin ein Mädchen und das gesamte Königreich freute sich. Sie tauften sie auf den Namen Dornröschen..." Sie blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. „Dornröschen stach sich an der Spindel des Spinnrades und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Das Königreich schlief mit ihr und für einhundert Jahre träumten sie, während Dornenhecken um das Schloss herum wuchsen... Als der Prinz die Prinzessin schlafen sah, verliebte er sich sofort in sie und konnte nicht anders, als ihr einen Kuss geben. Dornröschen öffnete die Augen und verliebte sich in den Prinz vor ihr... Und sie lebten vergnügt bis an ihr Ende."

Mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schloss sie das Buch und drückte es für einen Moment an ihre Brust. Zufrieden steckte sie es in ihren Rucksack, sein normales Zuhause und ging ihre Auffahrt hinauf, wobei sie ihre Arme mit einem enthusiastischen Gähnen über ihren Kopf streckte und ihre Tasche von den Fingern baumeln ließ. „Ah, und jetzt habe ich siebzehn liebliche Stunden, bevor ich wieder in die Schule muss." Sie schwang ihre Arme hin und her und überlegte, was sie als nach-Schul-Imbiss essen sollte. Sie hatte die Auswahl auf Doritos und Oreos mit Milch eingegrenzt, als sie das Haus erreicht und ein leises Miauen aus den Büschen vor der Veranda hörte. Sie hielt inne, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kniete sich vor den japanischen Ahorn, wo sie eine kleine graue Katze fand, die ruhig neben dem Stamm saß.

„Hallo, du.", gurrte Serena die Katze an, die sie mit großen rötlichen Augen anblinzelte, ihre großen Ohren nach vorne gerichtet. „Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Serena konnte ein rotes Halsband mit einem silbernen Glöckchen um den Nacken des Kätzchens geschlungen sehen an dem ein Anhänger hing auf dem sie hoffentlich eine Adresse finden würde. Eine Hand dem Kätzchen entgegen streckend, lockte sie es mit ihrer süßesten, überredensten Stimme. Eine ganze Zeit lang saß die Katze mit um die Pfoten gerolltem Schwanz da und betrachtete Serena mit einem ruhigen, neugierigen Blick. „Nun, komm schon.", sagte Serena mit einem leisen Anflug von Gereiztheit. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Komm da raus."

Endlich stand die Katze auf und machte einen Buckel, hielt ihren Schwanz stolz in die Luft und schlenderte auf zierlichen weißen Pfötchen auf Serena zu.

„Nimm dir ruhig so viel Zeit wie du brauchst.", murmelte Serena, als die Katze ihr schließlich nah genug gekommen war, um es auf die Arme zu nehmen. Sofort fing die Katze zu schnurren an und Serena drückte sie mit einer Hand an ihre Brust – sie passte perfekt in ihre Handfläche – und untersuchte mit der anderen den silbernen Anhänger. „Ah, Gestiefelter Kater, hmm?", sagte sie, als sie den Namen auf dem Anhänger mit einem Glucksen las. „Ich wollte schon immer eine Katze mit diesem Namen haben. Also, wo wohnt deine Familie mit dem guten Geschmack?" Sie drehte den Anhänger um, zuerst erfreut, dass dort eine Adresse stand, aber die Aufregung verebbte rasch. „Thornrose Lane? Aber das ist auf der anderen Seite der Stadt! Wie bist du den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen?" Gestiefelter Kater sah unschuldig zu ihr hoch, bevor er seine feuchte Nase gegen ihr Kinn stupste, als ob er erwartete, zwischen den Ohren gekrault zu werden. Serena tat mit einem Seufzer wie gewünscht. „Okay, aber lass mich wenigstens meine Klamotten wegbringen, okay?"

Eine Minute später trat Serena aus ihrer Haustür, das Kätzchen selbstzufrieden in ihren Armen haltend, nachdem sie sich von dem Gewicht ihres Rucksacks befreit hatte. Sie überlegte, ob sie Melvin anrufen und ihn fragen sollte, ob er den langen Weg mit ihr gehen wollte, aber sie wusste, dass er lernte und sie wollte ihn nicht ablenken.

Es war ein vierzigminütiger Spaziergang und Serena war froh, das der Septemberhimmel, der, wie sie bemerkte, die gleiche Farbe hatte wie das Fell des Kätzchens, bewölkt war, aber keine Anzeichen für Regen zeigte. Sie hoffte, dass das Tageslicht noch scheinen würde, nachdem sie das Kätzchen abgegeben hatte und wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause war.

Schließlich fand Serena die Thornrose Lane, die einst eine schöne und belebte Straße gewesen war. Nun war sie baufällig – nicht genug, um der Stadtverwaltung Sorgen zu bereiten, aber genug um Serena nervös zu machen während sie die Hausnummern zählte. Das Kätzchen schien immer unruhiger zu werden, während sie weiter gingen. Es miaute in Serenas Ohren und versenkte seine Pfoten in ihren Haaren.

„Fast zu Hause.", sagte Serena, als sie endlich das Haus sah, das mit der Adresse auf Katers Anhänger übereinstimmte. Sie zog ein Gesicht; das Haus sah eher wie eine Bruchbude aus.

Der Vorhof war von einem hölzernen Zaun umgeben, dem ein paar Latten fehlten und sah aus, als ob er langsam von Brombeerbüschen auseinander genommen würde. Wo einst Gras gewesen war, wuchs nun nur noch Löwenzahn. Moos bedeckte das Dach und die Rinnen und der Boden waren mit wurmzerfressenen Äpfeln vom einsamen Apfelbaum bedeckt. Sie sah hinunter in die runden, roten Augen der Katze und fühlte ein stechendes Schuldgefühl. „Ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, dass du weggelaufen bist.", sagte sie und kraulte Kater am Halsband. „Aber vielleicht solltest du warten, bis du etwas größer bist, okay? Das da draußen ist eine große, furchterregende Welt. Und du weißt nie, wann du in einen Oger rennst."

Seufzend ging sie den Pfad entlang und trat ein paar vereinzelte Äpfel aus ihrem Weg. Bevor sie an der Tür klopfte, überprüfte sie den kleinen Briefkasten an der Wand in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht das falsche Haus erwischt hatte und Kater in Wirklichkeit in dem süßen gelben mit den weißen Fensterläden lebte. Serenas Atem stockte, als sie das kleine, gemalte Schild über dem Briefkasten las, nicht wegen der Hausnummer (die immer noch mit Katers Halsband übereinstimmte), sondern wegen dem Namen, den sie dort las.

„J. Grimm?", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und sah dann hinunter auf Gestiefelter Kater, der sie mit einem neckischen Glitzern in den Augen zu beobachten schien. „Das ist cool. Ich nehme mal an, dein Name rührt nicht nur von deinen kleinen, weißen Pfoten her.", murmelte Serena, dann hob sie langsam die Hand und klopfte.

Sie konnte ein Quietschen hören, als leise Schritte zur Tür kamen. Sie hörte, wie ein Riegel weggeschoben wurde und die Tür öffnete sich ein paar Zentimeter. Eine goldene Kette, die am Türrahmen befestigt war, verhinderte, dass sie sich weiter öffnete. Ein alter Mann, kaum größer als Serena, stand auf der anderen Seite und sah mit seinen braunen, fast schwarzen, Augen zu ihr hinunter, eins davon von einem Monokel bedeckt, welches das Auge vergrößerte, das auf sie hinunter starrte.

Kater miaute einmal und begann dann laut zu schnurren und schmiegte sich Serenas an Hals.

„Ähm, hi… Ich glaube...", sagte Serena zögernd. „Ich hab diese Katze gefunden und..."

Der Mann schnaubte und die Tür schloss sich. Serena hörte das Klimpern der Kette, bevor sich die Tür wieder öffnete und er mit einer einladenden Handbewegung heraustrat, die allerdings eher aus Gewohnheit geschah, als eine wirkliche Einladung zu sein.

„Ich denke, du möchtest auf eine Tasse Tee eintreten."

„Oh, nein, es ist okay, wirklich.", sagte Serena liebenswürdig und doch trugen sie ihre Füße in das kleine Wohnzimmer. „Ich möchte nur ihre Katze zurückbringen und dann bin ich wieder weg. Bevor es dunkel ist.", fügte sie hastig hinzu und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür zuschlug und der Mann zu dem altmodischen Herd hinüber eilte, der in der Ecke stand und auf dem sich dreckige Eisenpfannen und -töpfe stapelten. Er räumte das Durcheinander beiseite und füllte einen Kupferkessel mit Wasser aus einem ebenfalls dreckig aussehenden Wasserhahn, den er dann auf eine Herdplatte stellte.

Sich nicht wohl fühlend und das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagernd, setzte Serena Kater auf den Boden. Die Katze miaute und sah zu ihr hinauf, nickte dann leicht, so als ob sie dankbar wäre und diese Handlung erschien ihr so menschlich, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um den Raum in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er war fast so groß wie das gesamte Haus, zumindest schien es so, mit nur einer offenen Tür, die in ein Hinterzimmer führte, dem Schlafzimmer, nahm sie an. Die Möblierung war spärlich, es gab nur ein paar fast leere Bücherregale und einen Schreibtisch auf dem sich riesige Bücherstapel türmten, die vor langer Zeit wahrscheinlich die Regale gefüllt hatten. Ein runder Teppich, der aussah, als ob er noch nie gestaubsaugt worden war, bedeckte den Boden und er war so zerkratzt, dass Kater anscheinend seine jungen Krallen sehr oft daran gewetzt hatte. Es gab weder Bilder an den Wänden noch Gardinen vor den Fenstern und es gab keine Tische oder Stühle, außer dem einzelnen Stuhl, der vor dem Sekretär stand. Sie ahnte, dass der alte Mann seine Mahlzeiten mit seinen Büchern einnahm.

Dann fing der Mann an zu sprechen und sie zuckte nervös zusammen.

„Er bringt andauernd junge, idealistische Dinger wie dich mit, weißt du. Er denkt, er hilft"

Ihre Lippen zusammenpressend ging sie rückwärts zur Tür, die Hände hinterm Rücken versteckt. „Danke für ihre Gastfreundschaft, aber ich denke, ich..."

Der Mann seufzte, ignorierte sie und kramte in einem Schuhkarton voller kleiner Päckchen. Serena riet, dass es Teebeutel waren. „Seit wir zurückgekommen sind, scheint er furchtbar allein zu sein. Ich hab ihm angeboten, ihn nach Hause zu schicken, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass er meint, er hätte eine Verpflichtung mir gegenüber. Er versucht immer, einen weiteren Wächter zu finden, noch eine Prinzessin, noch einen Zauberer." Er hielt inne und sah auf, wobei er das Monokel wieder vor sein Auge hielt, als er sie ansah. „Er scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass es hier keine Prinzen oder Prinzessinnen oder Magier oder Hüter gibt. Hier ist kaum etwas."

Kater miaute und Serena war überrascht ihn direkt bei ihren Knöcheln zu finden, wo er mit seinen großen roten Augen zu ihr aufsah. Sie merkte, dass sie anfing für den Mann Mitleid zu empfinden, der ganz allein nur mit seinen Büchern und seiner Katze lebte, aber sie versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln, in dem Glauben, dass die meisten Einsiedler das vorzogen.

Er war allerdings ein gut aussehender Mann, mit einem viel saubereren Aussehen als seine Wohnung. Er trug braune, von goldenen Hosenträgern an ihrem Platz gehaltene Tweedhosen (die wahrscheinlich noch nie ein Bügeleisen gesehen hatten) und ein weißes Hemd, das bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein zugeknöpft war. Serena fragte sich kurz, ob er Enkelkinder hatte, oder überhaupt Kinder. Sich an den Namen auf dem Briefkasten erinnernd fragte sie sich, ob er ihnen jemals Märchen vorgelesen hatte.

Der Teekessel pfiff und der Mann beschäftigte sich damit, das dampfende Wasser in zwei kleine Porzellantassen einzuschenken. Er bekam eine Glatze mitten auf seinem Kopf, bemerkte Serena, und sein einzelnes Augenglas baumelte von seinem Kragen, bereit genutzt zu werden, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte. Als ihr eine der Tassen hinhielt, nahm sie sie entgegen und hielt sie fest, trank aber nicht daraus.

„Danke sehr, aber ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

Der Mann hielt sein kleines Augenglas nun hoch und sah sie an, fast verdächtigend. „An dieser hier ist allerdings was.", murmelte er, zog dann die Stirn in Falten und sprach lauter: „Du hast keine Ahnung, warum er dich hierher gebracht hat, oder?"

„Gestiefelter Kater.", quietschte Serena. „Eigentlich war ich es, die..."

„Hast du dir jemals vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, in einem Märchen gefangen zu sein?"

Serena blinzelte, ihre Hände schwitzten. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte zögernd. „Jeden Tag meines Lebens.", wisperte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Der Mann lächelte und wandte sich ab, seine freundliche Miene wieder hergestellt. „Ja.", sagte er. „Ich auch." Glucksend humpelte er zu dem einsamen Stuhl, ließ sich hineinfallen und schien in dem dunklen Raum gut hundert Jahre alt. „Aber ich war es einmal, wirklich. In einer großen Geschichte. Einer Welt voller großer Geschichten." Serena sah, wie seine dunklen Augen zu dem schmucklosen Fenster hinauf blickten, irgendwohin weit weg und zu lang Vergangenem starrend. Er war wie verzaubert und sie wagte sich nicht wirklich, den Bann zu brechen, der ihn so plötzlich gefangen genommen hatte, obwohl die Schatten im Zimmer ihr sagten, dass sie schon längst auf dem Nachhauseweg sein sollte. Sie stellte ihren unberührten Tee auf ein leeres Regal.

„Alles war voller Farben und Lieder und Leben. Jede Maid war wunderschön. Jeder junge Mann hatte Mut. Es gibt Tage, da würde ich alles geben, um zurückzukehren, weißt du. Aber das kann nicht sein." Er legte seinen Blick wieder auf Serena, sie etwas erschreckend; sie dachte, dass er vergessen hätte, dass sie da stand. „Ich musste gehen, weißt du. Ich musste gehen um die Geschichten zu beschützen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Wenn ich zurückgehen sollte, wäre alles in Gefahr und dann... dann gäbe es keine Märchen mehr." Er brach ab, und Serena zappelte nervös herum.

„Mister, es wird dunkel und ich muss nach Hause. Meine Mutter wird sich Sorgen machen."

Er nickte und seine Lippen verzogen sich, aber seine nächsten Worte erkannten ihre höfliche Bitte nicht an. „Ich würde allerdings so gerne wissen, was in der Welt passiert. Vielleicht... vielleicht würdest du für mich gehen? Und dann zurückkommen und mir alles erzählen? Nur... damit ich es wissen würde, nur noch einmal. Ich würde dir sogar eine Geschichte schreiben, wenn du möchtest."

Serena wollte ihm sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er an Wahnvorstellungen litt. Sie wollte ihn fragen, ob sie ihm helfen könnte, seine Medizin zu finden. Aber sie lächelte so freundlich sie konnte, da sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht hatte, nett zu älteren Leuten zu sein und ihnen zuzuhören, da sie mehr zu erzählen hatten als alle anderen.

Sie fing an zu glauben, dass dieser Mann nichts erzählen konnte, was es zu hören wert war, aber auch das sagte sie nicht, noch nicht mal in ihren Gedanken.

„Klar.", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ein anderes Mal, okay? Wenn es nicht so spät ist." Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals zu seiner kleinen Hütte zurückkehren würde, auch wenn sie sagte, dass sie es würde. Sie rechnete sich aus, dass der Mann sie bis morgen früh sowieso vergessen würde. Sie fühlte, wie Kater an ihrem Bein schnurrte und fragte sich, ob das kleine Kätzchen sie auch vergessen würde.

Der Mann gluckste leise und hielt sein Augenglas hoch, um sie noch einmal anzusehen. „Dir sind alle Märchen bekannt, nehme ich an. Kater bringt nämlich nur die nach Hause, die schon alles über sie wissen. Oder vielleicht..." Er machte eine Pause und lehnte sich vor, die Augen nachdenklich zusammen gekniffen. „Vielleicht bist du die eine... sind sechzehn Jahre schon vergangen?"

„Ich muss gehen.", flüsterte Serena, ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Ja, geh, Kind. Du bist ein gutes Mädchen. Dir wird es gut ergehen. Bleib nicht zu lange, okay? Bleib nicht zu lange weg."

Nickend und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, der sie sich etwas beschämt fühlen ließ, erreichte Serena den Türknauf. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl einen Knicks vor dem Mann machen zu sollen bevor sie ging, oder ihm ein weiteres Versprechen zu geben, wieder zu kommen, oder ihm wenigstens anständig 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen, aber sie fühlte sich zu erleichtert, seine Gegenwart zu verlassen. So erleichtert, dass sie das Haus zu hastig, zu unhöflich, verließ. Sie öffnete die Tür mit einem tiefen Atemzug und ließ sie genau in dem Moment hinter sich zuschlagen, als das komische Gefühl sie überkam.

Das Gefühl, das man hat, wenn man in einer Achterbahn sitzt, die Spitze eines Hügels überwindet und in die Tiefe fällt, während der Magen in den Hals hüpft.

Sie quietschte und drückte sich gegen die Tür, schlug ihre Arme vor ihre Augen, als ein helles Licht sie blendete. Sie erwartete, dass es verschwand, wie ein Blitz oder das helle Aufflammen einer Glühbirne bevor sie verglimmt, aber das Licht verschwand nicht.

Blinzelnd nahm Serena ihre Arme weg.

Es war sonnig.

Es war Sommermittag-sonnig.

Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum Serena plötzlich zitterte.

Sie war nicht länger in der Thornrose Lane.

Sie war noch nicht mal in einer Stadt. Oder einem Dorf.

Der Vorgarten mit den Stechpalmen und dem Löwenzahn und dem verrottenden Zaun war verschwunden. Nur die Veranda war geblieben, anscheinend unverändert. Nun erstreckte sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen so weit sie sehen konnte Ackerland voller goldener Halme, die höher wuchsen als sie groß war. Es sah aus wie Getreide, allerdings war das einzige Getreide, das sie jemals gesehen hatte, auf ihrer Müslischachtel abgedruckt. Der Himmel über ihr war blassblau, keine Wolke war in Sichtweite und die Sonne stand im Zenit, signalisierte Mittag. Das Blau wurde bald zur einzigen Farbe, die Serena neben dem goldenen Gelb der Felder sehen konnte. Das Land war flach, leer und einsam und nur die großen, wunderlichen Halme aus Gold dekorierten die Landschaft.

Serena schluckte, ihr Herz schlug wild und der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Sie ließ die Hand über die hölzerne Tür gleiten, suchte den Türknauf, schloss ihre Augen und drehte ihn.

Aber der Knauf bewegte sich nicht. Die Tür war verschlossen.

* * *


	2. Ins Schloss

_Hey!  
Die Klausurphase ist fast vorbei! Beide Matheklausuren (bestanden!!!), Biologie, Soziologie und Psychologie hab ich schon geschrieben, nur noch Arbeitsplatz Schule und Chemie fehlen! Danach kann ich auch wieder mehr schreiben.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!_

_Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und besitze keine Rechte._

_heagdl,  
Vanilla_

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Ins Schloss  
_Den dritten Tag kam der Bote wieder zurück und erzählte:  
„Neue Namen hab ich keinen einzigen finden können, aber wie ich  
an einen hohen Berg um die Waldecke kam, wo sich Fuchs und  
Has gute Nacht sagen, so sah ich da ein kleines Haus."_  
aus: „Rumpelstilzchen"**

* * *

Serena wandte sich um und starrte die Tür an, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass der alte Mann sie ausgesperrt hatte. Mit erhobener Hand klopfte sie fest an das Holz, Nervosität erfasste sie. Einen Moment später, als sich nichts im Inneren des Hauses tat und sie beinahe war bereit, sich auf die Suche nach einer Axt zu begeben (nicht, dass sie erwartete, eine zu finden), ließ sie etwas innehalten. Stirnrunzelnd trat sie an den Rand der Veranda zurück, betrachtete die Hütte und bemerkte, dass diese, wie die Welt um sie herum, sich verändert hatte. Obwohl es noch viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit der kleinen Bruchbude in der Thornrose Lane aufwies, schien dieses Haus aus ungestrichenem Holzresten gebaut zu sein und der kurze Schornstein war nun auf der rechten Seite, nicht auf der linken. Sie ging zur Ecke des Hauses und erblickte einen Stapel Feuerholz, der an der Wand aufgestapelt war. Ein paar dunkle Fenster zeigten Anzeichen von behelfsmäßigen Vorhängen, wahrscheinlich Tüchern, wobei das andere Haus keine gehabt hatte. Ein Brunnen erhob sich aus dem Boden, direkt neben einer staubigen unbefestigten Straße, die von der Veranda wegführte und hinter den Reihen von Getreidepflanzen verschwand.

Serena schlich weiter und nahm sich einen Moment, um in das nächste Fenster zu spähen, aber es war mit Ruß verschmiert und es gab nur einen kleinen Spalt zwischen dem Rahmen und dem Vorhang, durch den sie schauen konnte. Sie glaubte, dass sie von ihrem Standpunkt aus ein paar Tischflächen erkennen konnte. Verwirrt und sofort neugierig geworden, ging sie wieder zur Tür und machte nur noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp an dem hölzernen Briefkasten. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen las sie die verblassten Buchstaben, die nicht mehr 'Grimm, J.', sondern 'Grimm, W.' bildeten.

„Nicht möglich.", hauchte sie.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug erhob Serena ihre Faust und klopfte abermals laut, abermals hörte sie nur Stille, während sie auf Schritte lauschte. Besorgt seufzend drehte sie sich mit fliegenden Haaren um und ließ sich schmollend gegen die Tür fallen.

„Okay, bleib ganz ruhig.", murmelte sie. „Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, wo wir sind und die nächste Bushaltestelle finden. Und ein Telefon. Dann rufen wir Mama an und lassen uns ihre Kreditkartennummer sagen, damit wir Karten kaufen können und..."

Die Tür öffnete sich, sie schrie auf und sprang beiseite.

„Was willst du?", fragte eine bärbeißige Stimme hinter ihr.

Serena wirbelte herum und sah einem alten Mann ins Gesicht, aber nicht demselben alten Mann, der in dem winzigen Haus in der Thornrose Lane wohnte. Obwohl die beiden Brüder hätten sein können. Dieser Mann besaß dieselbe große Nase, dieselbe gedrungene Figur und den zur Glatze neigenden Kopf, aber sein Körperbau war schwerer und seine Kleidung sah aus, als ob sie stark ausgebessert werden müsste.

Seine dunklen Augen betrachteten Serena mit Geringschätzung und er schnaubte bevor sie ein Wort hervor bringen konnte. „Hat die verdammte Katze wieder eine nach Hause gebracht?", brachte er bitter hervor und murmelte dann zu sich selbst: „Ich hätte ihm nie schreiben sollen. Mehr Ärger als er wert ist." Die Schultern straffend sah er Serena geradewegs in die Augen, aber sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte ihn anzugaffen, trotz des unfreundlichen Blickes, mit dem er sie bedachte. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu bevor du wieder an meine Tür klopfst. Ich hab keine Zeit für Irre und Tagträumer. Es ist mir egal, wie hübsch oder süß du denkst das du bist. Ich kenne deinen Typ und ihr seid alle dieselben selbstsüchtigen, eifersüchtigen kleinen Mädchen, die ihr schon vor zweihundert Jahren wart. Ich weiß nicht, was du gehört hast oder was du denkst, das du über gute Feen und böse Stiefmütter und—" Er machte eine Pause und schnaubte bitter. „Märchenprinzen weißt! Aber wonach du auch immer suchst, du wirst es nicht finden, indem du an meine Tür klopfst. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich _möchte_ deine Hilfe nicht. Jetzt verschwinde!", schrie er und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Serena hörte seine schweren Schritte langsam davon schlurfen und fühlte, wie ihr Schock sich langsam in Ärger umwandelte. „Das ist das Problem. Ich bin verloren!", schrie sie. Dann stand sie da, vor Wut kochend, und fragte sich, ob er zurück kommen würde wenn sie noch mal klopfte, aber sie bezweifelte es. Die Stille manifestierte sich in einem Grummeln in der Kehle des Mädchens. Sie marschierte nach vorne und verpasste der Tür einen festen Tritt mit ihrem Fuß. „Nun, ich hoffe du hast das einsame Leben, das du offensichtlich willst, alter Mann!" Wütend stampfte sie von der Veranda. „Du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, wo die nächste Bushaltestelle ist." Sie bemerkte ein Licht im Haus tanzen und, alle Besorgnis um Privatsphäre verschwunden, legte beide Hände auf die Fensterbank und zog ihren Kopf hoch um hinein zu sehen.

Das Glas war genauso dreckig wie all die anderen, machte ihren Blick bräunlich und dunkel, aber der Vorhang war viel kürzer als der des vorderen Fensters. Mit geweiteten Augen betrachtete Serena einen Raum mit hoch aufgestapelten Büchern, Papieren und Notizbüchern aller Größen. Auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke standen Federkiele und Tintenfässer. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein einfaches Bett auf dessen hart aussehender Matratze zerknüllte, gefaltete und zerknitterte Papiere verteilt waren. Viele der Notizen waren auf den Boden gerutscht.

Serena brauchte einen Moment, um den Mann zu bemerken, der vor einem Bücherschrank stand und ein dickes Buch durchblätterte, sein Rücken dem Fenster zugewandt. Serena kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete, wie sich seine gebeugten Schultern mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer hoben und wieder fielen. Er schlug den Text zu, ignorierte die Staubwolke, die in sein Gesicht wehte und schob das Buch langsam wieder in das Regal. Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, Serena konnte die goldenen Buchstaben auf dem Rücken nicht lesen.

Dann wandte sich der Mann etwas, das an der Wand hing, zu, das Serena noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Weiterhin schielend erkannte sie, dass es ein Spiegel war, aber das Spiegelbild des Mannes war dunkel und unscharf, als er mit wütenden Augen hinein starrte. Serena sah mit angehaltenem Atem zu, wie das Bild im Glas sich zu verändern begann, wie in einem dieser Spiegelkabinett-Spiegel, und tintenschwarz wurde bevor zwei schwache Lichter auftauchten, so als ob sie weit entfernt wären. Aber als sie größer und heller wurden, nahmen sie die erkennbare Form von zwei rot-goldenen Augen an, die vor unterdrückter Wut brannten.

Der Mann wirbelte zu Serena herum.

Ein überraschtes Quietschen entfuhr ihren Lippen und Serena sprang zurück und fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden. Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihre Rippen. Sie hielt inne, lauschte, erwartete fast, dass der alte Mann mit einem Gewehr in der Hand aus dem Haus stürmen würde. Und doch, kein Geräusch drang aus der-ein Zimmer Hütte. Schluckend und ausatmend ließ Serena ihren Blick zu dem perfekten blauen Himmel über ihr schweifen. Trotz der Wärme der Sonne, die Serena in ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, war da ein kühler Herbstwind, der die Felder sich gegenseitig zuwispern ließ. Als ihr Herzschlag sich verlangsamt hatte und es offensichtlich war, dass der alte Mann doch nicht herauskommen und sie erschießen würde, presste Serena ihre Lippen zusammen und stand auf, um abermals durch das Fenster zu schauen.

Sie bemerkte zuerst den Spiegel, der nun nicht anders aussah als ein regulärer alter Spiegel und das schäbige Zimmer reflektierte. Die Papiere, die zuvor auf dem Bett verteilt gewesen waren, waren nun über den Boden verstreut, machten Platz für die krumme Form des Mannes, der da lag, ohne Decken oder Kissen, auf der harten Matratze. Es sah nicht so aus als ob er sich in der nahen Zukunft bewegen würde

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Serena sich ab, ließ ihre Hände an ihre Seiten fallen und dachte, dass sie sich die furchteinflößenden Augen, wie glühende Kohlen in dem dunklen Glas, nur vorgestellt hatte. Ihre vorhergehende Wut auf den Mann schwand und wurde durch etwas ersetzt, was nah an Mitleid grenzte. Der Mann war offensichtlich einsam und sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie lange er schon allein in dieser kleinen Hütte lebte, nur mit seinen Büchern und Papieren zur Gesellschaft. Im Gegensatz zu dem alten Mann in der Thornrose Lane hatte dieser Mann noch nicht mal eine Katze als Begleiter. Ein mitfühlender Seufzer entfuhr dem Mädchen und als sie sich überlegte, ob sie noch einmal an die Tür klopfen und ihm ihre Freundschaft anbieten sollte, entstand ein großer Tumult weit weg hinter den Weizenfeldern. Ihre Neugierde angefacht und ihre Sorge um den alten Mann für den Moment vergessen, wandte Serena sich dem Lärm zu und eilte dorthin.

Während sie den kurvigen Weg entlang ging und das Gepolter in der ruhigen Herbstluft immer lauter wurde, fing sie an die Köpfe von sich bewegenden, umher eilenden Leuten in der Ferne auszumachen, die auf sie zukamen. Ihre Füße trampelten laut auf dem Boden, ihre Stimmen brachten Aufruhr in die ruhige Farmlandschaft. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Serena das Ende ihres eigenen kleinen Weges, wo er auf ein größere Straße stieß, erreicht hatte, die Erde traf auf Schotter. Dort wartete sie auf den Pöbel, von dem sie sicher war, das er an ihr vorbeikommen würde, beobachtete, wie sich die Köpfe, die sich kaum in ihrem Blickfeld befanden, hin und her bewegten.

Die erste Person, die die nächste Ecke umrundete, war allerdings keine, die Serena erwartet hatte. Der Mann war kaum einen Meter groß und hatte sich bis zu diesem Moment komplett hinter dem Weizen versteckt.

Normalerweise würde sie nicht so schamlos glotzen, aber noch nie zuvor hatte Serena einen so sonderbar aussehenden Mann gesehen. Er hatte eine spitze Nase und pausbäckige Wangen, und auf seinem Kopf, wenn er auch hauptsächlich mit einer Glatze bedeckt war, wuchsen kleine Büschel roter Haare um die Ohren. Gekleidet in Sachen, die man im Mittelalter als feine Kleidung bezeichnet hätte, trug er eine grüne Tunika und braun und weiß gestreifte Leggins. Es schien ihm Freude zu bringen seine prachtvolle Kleidung vorzuführen – allerdings weniger die Kleidung die er trug, dachte Serena, sondern mehr der Schmuck, der sie vervollständigte. Eine dünne Goldkette hing um seinen Hals, so lang, dass sie bis zu seinem Bauch reichte, und ein großer Smaragdring strahlte an seiner rechten Hand, von der er sicherstellte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit vor seine Brust hielt und von Zeit zu Zeit winkte, sodass das Sonnenlicht den Edelstein durchbrach und grüne Punkte den Weg vor ihm entlang tanzten.

Direkt hinter dem Zwerg schwärmten sechs Menschen die alle Miniatur Schriftrollen aus Papier und kurze Federkiele bei sich trugen und alle Fragen riefen, in der Hoffnung das der Zwerg sich dazu entscheiden würde, sie zu beantworten.

„Haben Sie jemals jemanden ihren wahren Namen genannt?"

„Wollen Sie das Sorgerecht des Kindes erstreiten?"

„Wie haben Sie die Prinzessin kennengelernt?"

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie das Stroh in Gold gesponnen haben, und nicht die Prinzessin?"

„Haben Sie der Prinzessin irgendwelche Hinweise auf ihren wahren Namen gegeben?"

„Würden Sie sagen, dass Sie eine schwere Kindheit hatten?"

Die Fragen wurden allerdings komplett ignoriert, während der kleine Mann mit schnellen Schritten die Straße weiter hinaufging, ein schadenfrohes, höhnisches Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen.

Hinter den Reportern (Serena nahm an, das sie welche waren), folgte eine noch größere Gruppe Menschen. Etwa zwanzig einfach angezogene Männer und Frauen eilten im Windschatten der Reporter, alle mit besorgtem Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern und sie versuchten verzweifelt mit der Parade mitzuhalten. Sie redeten nicht, aber sie sahen verängstigt und verzweifelt aus, während sie versuchten einen Blick auf den kleinen Mann ganz vorne zu erhaschen.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Serena eine Frau, die gerade an ihr vorbei ging und sich an die Hand ihres Ehemannes klammerte.

Sie machten Blickkontakt und die Frau atmete überrascht ein, als sie angesprochen wurde. „Ja?"

Da das Paar nicht stehen blieb um mit ihr zu reden, musste Serena joggen um mit ihnen mitzuhalten, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte nicht in das Kornfeld abgedrängt zu werden. „Was ist los? Wer ist der Mann?"

Die Dame schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Er ist ein sehr schlechter Mann.", sagte sie mit Ekel in der Stimme.

„Warum? Was hat er getan?"

Die Frau brach in Tränen aus und ihr Ehemann legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern bevor er Serena mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Überraschung ansah. „Weißt du es nicht?"

Sie fühlte sich nervös bei seinem Blick und so zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich bin nicht wirklich von hier."

Die Entschuldigung akzeptierend nickte der Mann ernsthaft. „Dieser Mann hat einen bösen Komplott gegen den ersten Prinzen und seine Prinzessin am laufen. Er hat sie mit einer Abmachung hereingelegt und nun muss die Prinzessin ihm ihr neugeborenes Kind geben!"

Serena hob in Erkenntnis eine Augenbrauche und mit einem komischen, sinkenden Gefühl im Magen, wandte sie sich nach vorne und leckte ihre Lippen. „Wissen Sie was, vielleicht habe ich doch von ihm gehört. Lassen Sie mich raten: Die Prinzessin muss seinen Namen erraten, damit sie ihr Kind behalten darf?"

„Exakt! Und niemand weiß, wie der lauten könnte!", schrie die Frau wütend und warf ihre Hände in die Luft.

„Er sagt ihn keiner Menschenseele.", fügte der Mann hinzu.

Serena fühlte sich schwindlig und rieb ihre Finger gegen ihre Schläfe. „Dies kann nicht sein."

„Und jetzt ist er auf dem Weg ins Schloss, um den letzten Schritt seines grausamen Plans durchzuführen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das arme, hilflose Kind, genommen von so einem herzlosen Unhold!"

„Welches Schloss?"

„Warum – das da!", rief die Frau aus und zeigte nach vorne.

Serena sah auf und schnappte nach Luft. Sie konnte nicht anders als mitten auf der Straße stehen zu bleiben, ihre blauen Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich auf den Blick auf das riesige steinerne Schloss, nicht so weit weg, einzurichten. Es bestand aus einem wunderschönen gläsernen Dom, vier hohen, spitzen Türmen an den Ecken und Reihen um Reihen von glitzernden Fenstern in allen Farben. Um das Schloss herum stand eine einfache Stadt, auf die sie schnell zukamen. Ein dunkler und schöner Wald wuchs auf der einen Seite, mehr Farmland lag auf der anderen und eine Bergkette stand zu ihrer Linken."

„Oh. _Das_ Schloss.", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu, nahm sich die Zeit um das Bild aufzunehmen, bevor sie wieder weitereilte um abermals die Meute zu erreichen, bevor sie in den Stadtstraßen verschwanden.

Serena ging mit der Gruppe hinter den Reportern (die langsam frustriert wurden wegen den wenigen Informationen, die der kleine Mann preisgeben wollte) und sah sich mit großen Augen die Stadt an. Fenster und Türen öffneten sich als sie daran vorbeigingen, Männer jeden Alters schauten heraus und besahen sich den Tumult. Viele tauchten neugierig auf bevor sie vor Angst und Sorge nach Luft schnappten und wieder nach drinnen verschwanden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn machte Serena sich wieder auf den Weg zu dem Mann und seiner Frau.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie schon wieder zu unterbrechen.", begann sie. „Aber bin es nur ich – oder sind hier keine Frauen?"

„Heute werden keine Frauen in den Straßen der Stadt sein.", erklärte die Frau. „Alle Damen von Adel des ganzen Königreichs machen sich für den Ball heute Abend fertig."

„Ein Ball, der wahrscheinlich nicht stattfinden wird! Nicht jetzt, wo er hier ist!", wütete der Mann.

„Red nicht so!", zischte die Dame, und sie fingen an sich zu streiten.

Serena fiel wieder etwas zurück in der Gruppe und versuchte, sich die Szenerie der Stadt anzusehen. Alle Häuser waren in gedeckten Blau-, Gelb-, oder Grüntönen angemalt und standen dicht an dicht, mit kaum einer Gasse dazwischen. Viele Häuser waren zwei oder drei Stock hoch. Jedes Fenster war mit einem Blumenkasten voller Spätsommerblumen geschmückt und weiße Gardinen hingen hinter dem sauberen Glas. Serena bemerkte, dass die Kiesstraße am Eingang der Stadt zu einer Kopfsteinpflasterstraße geworden war.

Voraus, in einem großen Garten vor dem Eingang zum Schloss, stand eine große Turmuhr über den Dächern der Stadt. Aus tiefrotem Holz geschnitzt und mit Zahlen und Zeigern aus Gold und Silber stach die Uhr wie ein Juwel aus der einfachen Stadt hervor.

Die Menge teilte sich um die Turmuhr und Serena zwang sich dazu, mitzuhalten, versuchte weiterhin gleichzeitig den Sekundenzeiger im Blick zu behalten. Selbst als sie so vor dem Garten von so weit unten auf die Uhr sah, erkannte sie, dass er Minutenzeiger so lang wie ihr Körper sein musste.

„Oh!" Nach Luft schnappend sprang Serena zurück nachdem sie Kopfvoran in den Rücken eines Mannes gelaufen war. Sie sah auf und bemerkte einen Streit weiter vorne. Sie waren schon an den großen hölzernen Toren angelangt, die sich zum Garten des Schlosses hin öffneten. Vor der Menge standen zwei von Kopf bis Fuß in Metallrüstung gekleidete Wachen, die ihre langen Lanzen gekreuzt hatten und dem Zwerg so den Zugang verwehrten.

„Sie dürfen nicht eintreten!", rief einer aus einem Stahlhelm.

„Ich werde tun, was ich möchte.", schnaubte der Zwerg mit unleidlicher Stimme. Sich am Rand der Gruppe vorbeidrängend suchte Serena einen besseren Blickwinkel.

Langsam hob der Zwerg seine Hand, mit geradem ausgestrecktem Arm, genau vor sein Gesicht und die Wachen flogen zurück und schlugen schmerzhaft gegen die Holztore hinter sich. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall und einem metallischen Scheppern brachen beide zusammen und bewegten sich nicht mehr. Die Menge und die Reporter schnappten nach Luft und traten ängstlich zurück

Ohne seine Hand zu bewegen trat der kurze Mann ein paar Schritte nach vorne und die hölzernen Tore fingen an zu quietschen und rumpeln und öffneten sich langsam.

Zufrieden straffte der Zwerg die Schultern und ging weiter.

Der Rest der Nachfolger, Reporter und Einwohner, stand da und zitterte vor Ehrfurcht, viele auch vor Angst.

„Oh… gibt es den niemanden der uns vor seiner Grausamkeit retten kann?", murmelte eine ältere Frau leise, als die Tore zu rasseln anfingen und sich langsam wieder schlossen.

Serena, voller Neugierde, sprang nach vorne, wich den Reportern aus und warf sich zwischen die Tore bevor sie sich schließen konnten. Sie flog auf die andere Seite, landete mit einem Stöhnen auf dem gepflasterten Weg. Sie sah auf und erwartete eine Horde muskelbepackter Wachen zu sehen, die scharfe Gegenstände auf sie richteten, aber stattdessen war niemand da. Keine Wachen, keine Zwerge, keine Stadtbewohner. Sie setzte sich auf, wischte sich die Hände ab und murmelte: „Ich fange an, mich wie Alice im Wunderland zu fühlen."

Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht auf eine blutrünstige Königin treffen würde und sah sich im Vorhof um. Der Weg war mit schwarzem und weißem Marmor gepflastert und in den Rillen dazwischen blühte lila Klee. Die Mauern waren mit Efeu berankt, auch wenn er sich oft hinter Reihen von hohen Büschen, die zu Schachfiguren getrimmt worden waren, versteckte. Der Vorhof verlief in beide Richtungen und verschwand schließlich zu beide Seiten des Schlosses.

Eine einzelne Tür sah Serena, eine prunkvoll geschnitzte Tür aus Rotholz, die massive vier Meter hoch war und glitzernde Buntglasfenster auf beiden Seiten besaß. Serena stand auf und ging darauf zu, hörte, wie ihre Tennisschuhe auf dem Weg aufkamen. Sie legte beide Hände auf die Tür und drückte. Sie schwang auf, einfach und geräuschlos.

Im Schloss war es dunkler, wenn auch nicht viel. Licht aus den bunten Fenstern ergoss sich auf dem Boden und der breite Flur war mit großen Wandleuchtern erleuchtet, die ein flackerndes orangefarbenes Licht vom Boden bis zur Decke warfen. Der Boden sah aus wie ein riesiges schwarz-weißes Schachbrett, und eine dünne Linie aus kunstvollen Teppichen lief genau durch die Mitte. Eine Reihe Türen säumte die Wände und ein paar gigantische Gemälde hingen zwischen den Lichtquellen.

Serena tat ein paar vorsichte Schritte in den Flur hinein. „Sollten hier nicht Ritter und Adelige umherlaufen? Oder wenigstens Mägde und Diener?", murmelte sie. „Ich nehme allerdings an, es ist gut, dass ich noch niemanden getroffen habe. Sie hätten mich wahrscheinlich wegen unbefugten Betretens verhaftet, oder noch schlimmer." Ohne es sich bewusst zu sein, strich sie sich den Rock um die Beine glatt.

Ein Tumult am Ende des Flures drang an ihr Ohr. Erneut von Neugier ergriffen, verlängerte Serena ihre Schritte und joggte so leise sie konnte in Richtung des Lärms. Sie kam zu einem großen Zimmer in dem viele Menschen standen und schweigend die Ereignisse beobachteten, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielten. Serena sah sich um und bemerkte, dass die Überzahl der Zuschauer einfach gekleidet war, die Frauen in einfachen schwarzen Baumwollkleidern und die Männer in schwarzen und weißen Tuniken, und Serena fragte sich, ob dies die verschwundenen Bediensteten des Schlosses waren.

Während sie sich durch die Menschenmasse drängelte, konnte sie eine Frauenstimme hören, die anscheinend zusammenhanglose Silben ausrief, bevor eine laute, näselnde Stimme mit einem Wort antwortete:

„Nein!"

Serena stand bald weit vorne in der Zuschauergruppe. Zwei hohe Stühle, die auf einem zentralen Sockel standen, mit rotem, in Gold eingefasstem Stoff bezogen, Knöpfen und Bändern verziert, ließen sie annehmen, dass sie den Thronsaal des Schlosses gefunden hatte. Der Sockel war, im Gegensatz zum Rest des gefliesten Raumes mit einem tiefrotem Teppich belegt. Die umgebenden Wände waren hoch, reckten sich dem Himmel entgegen und trafen auf eine runde Buntglaskuppel, die es dem Sonnenlicht erlaubte, in bunten Strahlen auf den Boden zu fallen.

Auf den Thronen saß ein älteres Paar. Sie waren prächtig in feine Roben gekleidet. Di Frau hatte lange, dicke schwarze Haare und saß steif in einem enganliegenden Mieder da, ihr gelber Rock allerdings floss extravagant bis über ihre Knöchel auf den Boden. Ihre rechte Hand lag zu einer Faust geballt in ihrem Schoß, die andere schloss sich um den Rand eines rosa Babybettchens, welches zwischen den beiden Thronen stand. Der Mann, sein Haar fast genauso lang wie das der Frau und von einer schweren goldenen Krone mit dem Emblem eines Halbmondes in der Mitte hinunter gedrückt, saß unbeweglich da; seine Arme ruhten auf denen des Thrones. Sein Gesicht, auf dem sich erste Fältchen des Alters zeigten, war zu einer schrecklich wütenden Fratze verzogen. Der König und die Königin wurden von zwei Männern flankiert, beide anscheinend in ihren späten Jugendjahren oder in den frühen Zwanzigern, beide finster blickend.

Vor ihnen stand ein gutaussehender junger Mann, der seinen fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag noch nicht überschritten haben konnte, obwohl sein langes Haar schon silberweiß war wie das des Königs, und ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen neben ihm. Das Mädchen schien gleichzeitig angsterfüllt und wütend zu sein, beide Hände waren vor ihrer Brust gefaltet, ihre blauen Augen sahen flehend einen vertrauten, kindergroßen Mann an.

„Kaspar?", fragte sie und knetete die Hände.

„Nein."

„Heinz?"

„Nein."

„Beelzebub?"

„Nein?"

„Rippenbiest? Hammelswade? Schnürbein?"

„Nein. Nein. Nein." Der kleine Mann lachte bösartig. „Noch weitere Versuche, Eure Hoheit?", spottete er und zog an einer orangefarbenen Haarsträhne.

Die Dame stampfte irritiert mit dem Fuß auf. „Aber ich habe jeden Namen im gesamten Königreich versucht!"

„Und keiner ist meiner gewesen!" Der Zwerg erhob beide Arme. „Nun gib mir dein erstgeborenes Kind, so wie du es vor drei Nächten am Tag ihrer Geburt hättest tun sollen. Du hast keine andere Wahl."

„Hör auf!", schrie der junge Mann mit den silbernen Haaren und stellte sich zwischen das Mädchen und den Zwerg. „Das ist genug! Du wirst uns unsere Tochter nicht wegnehmen. Ich befehle dir zu gehen, du Unmensch! Hör auf meine Frau und meine Familie zu terrorisieren!"

„Sie hat den Handel mit mir abgeschlossen! Im Gegenzug dafür, dass ich Stroh in Gold gesponnen und _ihr_ Leben gerettet habe, so wie ich sie zu deiner _Frau_ gemacht habe, werde ich der Besitzer ihres erstgeborenen Kindes. _Dieses_ Kindes!", kreischte er und zeigte auf das Bett. Wie zur Antwort erklang ein schrilles Heulen aus dem Bettchen und die Königin hob das Baby heraus und drückte es sich an die Brust.

„Du bist nicht der Besitzer dieses Kindes. Das ist mein Kind! Sie ist von meinem Blut!", schrie der Mann hysterisch.

Der Eindringling schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Da liegt Ihr falsch. Sie gehört jetzt mir. Tretet beiseite!"

„Wachen! Verhaftet den Mann!", schrie der König und stand von seinem Thron auf. Sein Gesicht war vor Zorn gerötet, als er den Zwerg ansah. „Heute sollte ein Tag des Feierns sein; ein Festmahl und ein Ball sollten gehalten werden, nicht nur zur Taufe meiner Enkelin sondern auch zur Verlobung meines Sohnes. Du wirst diesen Tag nicht ruinieren! Vorher werde ich dich hängen lassen!"

Der kleine Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ihr glaubt alle, dass ihr mich überlisten könnt?" Er lachte, als zwei Wachen herbei eilten, ihn bei den Armen packten und in die Luft hoben. Aber die freien Hände des Bösewichts bewegten sich, seine Finger spreizten sich weit und sofort ließen die Wachen ihren Gefangenen los, flogen nach hinten und landeten mit Getöse auf dem Boden. „Ich kann euch alle töten, wenn ich es will! Nun gebt mir das Kind!"

Die Königin drückte das Baby beschützerisch an ihren Leib, ihre Augen glitzerten vor unvergossenen Tränen. „Gibt es nichts, was wir tun können?", flüsterte sie ihrem Ehemann zu.

Seine Frustration wuchs und so ging der Zwerg nach vorne bis er auf der Plattform stand, nur ein paar Meter von den Eltern des Babys entfernt. „Gebt mir das Kind.", zischte er und starrte die verängstigte junge Frau an, die sich hinter ihrem Ehemann versteckte.

„Du bist derjenige, der falsch liegt.", gab Serena bekannt und trat aus der Menge hervor. „Du wirst dieses Kind nicht bekommen, so sicher, wie dein Name _Rumpelstilzchen_ ist!"


	3. Maskenball

_Huhu!  
Hier ist Kapitel drei!  
Das nächste Kapitel könnte jetzt etwas auf sich warten lassen, da ich den ganzen März Praktikum mache und noch keinen Zeitplan, geschweige denn einen Schreibplan habe...  
Da ich heute unglaublich viel zu tun habe, lasse ich das Geschwafel nun und lass euch lesen!  
Viel Spaß!  
Vanilla_

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Sailor Moon _

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Maskenball  
_An dem Mädchen aber wurden die Gaben der  
weisen Frauen sämtlich erfüllt, denn es war so  
schön, sittsam, freundlich und verständig, dass  
es jedermann, der es ansah, liebhaben musste._  
aus: „Dornröschen"**

* * *

Der böse Zwerg wirbelte herum, seine Augen suchten die Zuschauermenge ab. Furchtlos trat Serena vor die Menge, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt an ihren Seiten.

„Dein Name ist Rumpelstilzchen!", wiederholte sie.

Sein Kiefer klappte auf und sein Gesicht wurde knallrot. „Du… du…", stotterte er, in seinen Augen brannte die Wut.

„Du kannst dieses Kind nicht haben.", sagte Serena mit fester Stimme, ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn gab ihr Mut, den sie so sonst nicht gewohnt war. „Sie wird bei ihren rechtmäßigen Eltern bleiben, wo sie hingehört!"

„Du hast mich bespitzelt!", fing er an hysterisch zu schreien. „Die Vögel haben es dir erzählt! Der Wind hat es dir erzählt! Der Teufel selber hat es dir gesagt!"

„Geh jetzt, _Rumpelstilzchen_!", fuhr Serena fort, seine Schreie ignorierend.

„Rumpelstilzchen… Rumpelstilzchen… Rumpelstilzchen… _Hör auf diesen Namen zu sagen!_", schrie er, hielt sich die Ohren zu, zitterte vor Wut und murmelte seinen Namen, wieder und wieder.

Die junge blonde Frau trat hinter ihrem Ehemann hervor, in ihren Augen schien neuer Mut. „Ja. Geh jetzt, Rumpelstilzchen."

Ein qualvolles Kreischen hallte durch den Raum und schallte von den Wänden wider, als Rumpelstilzchen vor Wut anfing auf und ab zu springen. „Ich hasse euch! Ich hasse euch alle!" Die Erde rumpelte und wackelte, als er schrie, sich vor Wut das Haar ausriss und an den große roten Ohren zog, bevor er plötzlich so fest aufstampfte, dass ein Bein durch den gefliesten Boden brach. Serena quietschte auf und die Zuschauer traten verängstigt zurück, als die Welt unter ihren Füßen sich rüttelte und schüttelte. Vor Zorn weiß ergriff Rumpelstilzchen seine Ohren und riss sich selbst entzwei. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Erde unter ihm und er fiel in die Spalte, seine Schreie wurden verschluckt von dem Rauschen und Rumpeln des Landes, als es sich so schnell wie es auseinander gebrochen war wieder schloss.

Darauf folgte eine Stille in der niemand sich bewegte oder atmete. Ein kleiner, fast unsichtbarer Riss in den schwarzen und weißen Kacheln war das einzige Anzeichen, dass der Zwerg überhaupt da gewesen war.

„Und es wurde nie mehr von ihm gehört.", wisperte Serena.

Die Stille in dem Raum wurde von dem Wimmern eines kleinen Kindes gebrochen, welches sich seinem knappen Entrinnen nicht bewusst war. Die königliche Familie wandte ihren Blick langsam von dem Punkt mitten im Raum auf das Mädchen mit den komischen Kleidern und der komischen Frisur vor ihnen.

Plötzlich richtete die Mutter des Kindes sich auf, drückte ihre Schultern nach hinten auf der Suche nach Kraft, bevor sie nach vorne eilte, ihre Röcke anhob und auf Serena zu lief Mit einem kleinen Schluchzer fiel sie auf ihre Knie, nahm beide Hände von Serena in ihre und überschüttete sie mit Küssen.

Serena bewegte sich hin und her vor Unbehagen.

„Danke! Vielen, vielen Dank! Du hast das Leben meiner Tochter gerettet!"

„Es… es war nichts… wirklich.", murmelte Serena und versuchte ihre Hände wegzuziehen.

Die Frau wurde von ihrem Mann eingeholt, der eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und ihr so still anzeigte, dass sie aufstehen sollte. Sie tat es mit einem tränenverschmierten Gesicht, hielt aber immer noch Serenas Hände fest. Der Prinz verbeugte sich, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und ein helles Glitzern in seinen hellblauen Augen.

„Entschuldige die Offenheit meiner Frau, aber du hast eine große Sache vollbracht, für sie, für mich und für mein Königreich.", sagte er und löste die Hände seiner Frau von Serenas. „Bitte, wie ist dein Name und was können wir tun, um dich zu entlohnen?"

Serena presste ihre Lippen für einen Moment aufeinander. „Mein Name ist Serena und es gibt nichts, was ich haben möchte. Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte."

„Unsinn!", rief der König von dem Podest. „Du hast mein Königreich vor der totalen Zerstörung gerettet. Heute Nacht sollst du der Ehrengast auf unserem königlichen Maskenball sein! Wir haben noch einen Grund zu feiern!"

Die Bediensteten fingen an zu applaudieren, aber Serena hielt ihre Hände in Protest hoch. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass _totale Zerstörung_ etwas übertrieben ist…"

„Aber mit diesem Tempo werden wir nie einen Ball haben.", fuhr der König fort. „Also los, an die Arbeit, alle von euch!" Der König beschrieb einen weiten Bogen mit seinem Zepter und alle Anwesenden im Raum eilten hinaus in die Gänge - viele durch die Tür zur Eingangshalle, andere durch mit Vorhängen verdeckte Durchgänge und Geheimwege in den Wänden.

Serena kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sah zu, wie der Raum sich leerte.

„Ich bin Prinz Malachite.", sagte der junge Mann vor ihr. „Der älteste Prinz des Königreichs Aysel und dies ist meine Frau, Prinzessin Mina. Bitte komm und triff meine Familie." Serena erlaubte ihm, sie bis zur Plattform zu führen, wo Prinz Malachite fortfuhr: „Lady Serena, dies sind mein Vater und meine Mutter, König Artemis und Königin Luna von Aysel."

Unsicher, was sie tun musste, knickste Serena sehr unbeholfen einmal vor dem König, einmal vor der Königin. „Ähm… ich bin sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen…"

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf unserer Seite, hübsches Fräulein.", rief König Artemis aus, sprang von seinem Thron auf und schlang seine Arme zu einer Bärenumarmung um sie. Währenddessen übergab Königin Luna das kleine Baby vorsichtig an Prinzessin Mina und beobachtete einen Moment wie es leise in den liebenden Armen seiner Mutter gurrte, bevor sie sich einer überwältigten Serena zuwandte. Nachdem sie ihren Ehemann von Serena weggezogen hatte, küsste die Königin sie auf beide Wangen und lächelte sanft.

„Ihr könnt so lange bleiben, wie Ihr wollt. Wenn Ihr möchtet, werde ich Euch einen meiner Söhne zum Ehemann geben, als Zeichen Unserer Dankbarkeit."

Serenas Pupillen weiteten sich und ihr Gesicht errötete. „Ähm… das wird nicht nötig sein, eure Majestät. Aber Danke, und so."

„Wo wir von meinen Brüdern reden…", begann Prinz Malachite und hakte sich bei Serena unter. „Dies ist Prinz Nephlite, der Zweitgeborene." Er zeigte auf einen großen, muskulösen Mann, dessen kastanienbraunes Haar leicht über seine meerblauen Augen fiel als er sie dankbar anlächelte. Sie versuchte, den Knoten aus ihrem Hals zu bekommen. „Und der vierte Sohn, Prinz Jedite." Auf der anderen Seite des Thrones stand ein Junge, der das genaue Gegenteil seines Bruders war, mit einer gertenschlanken Figur, hellblonden Haaren und heller Haut. Er stand aufrecht da und lächelte Serena schüchtern an, deren Herz mit jedem Moment schneller schlug und das Angebot von Minute zu Minute attraktiver erscheinen ließ

„Leider sind zwei meiner Söhne übers Wochenende verreist.", informierte Königin Luna sie, und schenkte jedem ihrer drei anderen Söhne ein Lächeln. „Der mittlere und der jüngste hassen es beide zu tanzen und drücken sich daher um jeglichen Maskenball, wie jenen, den wir heute Abend abhalten werden. Sie haben Angst, dass sie gezwungen werden den jungen Damen der angrenzenden Königreiche zu schmeicheln und mit ihnen zu tanzen. Sie sind jagen, aber ich hoffe, dass sie bald zurückkehren und Eure Bekanntschaft machen, Lady Serena."

Grinsend nickte Serena. „Danke sehr. Ich freue mich über Eure Gastfreundschaft." Sie drehte ihr Gesicht Mina und dem kleinen Mädchen zu. „Und wer ist das?", fragte sie zuckersüß und kitzelte das Baby.

Prinzessin Mina lächelte lieblich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter. „Dies ist Prinzessin Cytherea." Sie drückte ihre Tochter noch enger an sich. „Ohne es zu wissen, steht sie auch in eurer Schuld."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln schaute Serena weg. „Bitte, ich möchte für nichts entlohnt werden. Zu wissen, dass ich diesem Kind geholfen habe, ist genug Dank für mich."

„Welch noble Geste!", rief der König. „Aber es ist schon entschieden worden, du wirst den Verlobungsball heute Abend besuchen. Wenn auch sicher nicht in diesen Kleidern.", kommentierte er und betrachtete ihre Schuluniform misstrauisch. „Diener!" Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und vier junge Frauen traten hinter einem Wandteppich hervor. „Bringt dieses Mädchen in unsere schönste Gästesuite, badet und kleidet sie für den Ball heute Abend an. Ich werde um Punkt sieben einen Begleiter für Euch schicken. Falls es irgendetwas gibt, dass Ihr braucht oder wünscht, werden meine Diener Euch gerne helfen."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wurde Serena auch schon von zwei der Mädchen weggeführt. Bevor sie noch den Geheimgang erreicht hatten, zupften sie schon an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Haaren herum.

* * *

Serena seufzte zufrieden und sank tiefer in das Badewasser, bis es bis an ihre Schläfen reichte. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar, fühlte, wie es durch ihre Finger glitt und wieder zur Oberfläche trieb. Sie atmete tief ein und tauchte ihren Kopf unter Wasser, blies ein paar Blasen ins Wasser bevor sie wieder auftauchte und sich mit einem Wasserspritzen hinsetzte. Sie legte ihre Arme auf die Seite der Badewanne, öffnete die Augen und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Es war das eleganteste Zimmer, in dem sie je in ihrem Leben gewesen war. Die Wände waren in einem tiefen Waldgrün gestrichen, die Wandteppiche waren aus dickem, cremefarbenem Samt und das Bett (das sie aus der Badeecke nicht sehen konnte) war fast doppelt so groß wie ihr breites Bett zuhause und mit elfenbeinfarbenen und goldenen Decken, Kissen und Überwürfen bedeckt. Kuschelige, farbenfrohe Teppiche bedeckten den Boden aus Zedernholz und definierten so verschiedene Teile des Zimmers, von der Schlafstelle über die Ankleidestelle bis zu ihrem gemütlichen Badezimmer.

Das Badezimmer, welches nicht durch eine Tür vom Rest ihres Quartieres getrennt war, war in einem kleinen Erker versteckt und erlaubte ihr etwas Privatsphäre von den Mägden, die sie im übrigen Zimmer herumwerkeln hörte. Sie waren erbarmungslos gewesen, als es darum ging, Serenas Haar zu kämmen und sie zu entkleiden, aber Serena hatte sie überreden können, sie allein zu lassen, nachdem sie ihr das Bad bereitet hatten. Zuerst hatten sie dickköpfig abgelehnt mit der Absicht sie selber zu baden, bis Serena sie fast schon geschrien hatte zu verschwinden - danach waren sie verängstigt davon geeilt. Jetzt machten sie sich zweifellos nützlich und legten ihr Kleid für heute Abend zurecht.

Sie konnte nicht anders als närrisch zu grinsen.

Sie hatte noch nie Diener gehabt. Noch hatte sie je in einer antiken Porzellanbadewanne gebadet. Noch hatte sie jemals einen König getroffen, noch eine Königin oder einen ganzen Satz Prinzen. Noch hatte sie jemals einen erfundenen Mann aus einem Märchen getroffen. Sie war nur ein normaler Teenager, der von normalem Teenager-Zeug träumte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich vor, dass sie jetzt träumte, und wenn sie ihre Augen öffnete, wäre sie wieder zurück in der Realität. Sie würde von ihrem Lehrer getadelt werden, dass sie während eines Vortrages eingeschlafen war.

Aber als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war sie immer noch hier, faulenzte in einer Badewanne, wobei das Badewasser genau die richtige Temperatur hatte, was vom Geruch her mehr Lavendelöl als Wasser zu entfalten Ihre Haut fühlte sich ölig an, aber gleichzeitig glatt und erfrischt, deshalb störte sie es nicht. Es war auf alle Fälle besser als jede Geschichtsstunde.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment um aus dem großen Fenster zu sehen, dass sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstreckte. Das Glas war natürlich beschlagen und niemand konnte hineinsehen, aber das Sonnenlicht konnte immer noch in das Zimmer scheinen. Sie konnte vage die Türme des Schlosses und die grünen Hügel des Landes sehen, dort, wo sie auf den opalfarbenen Himmel trafen.

„Du bist also das Mädchen?"

Sie wandte sich der jungen Stimme zu und erwartete eine Magd zu sehen, die um die Ecke in ihr kleines Heiligtum lugte. Stattdessen traf ihr Blick auf ein kleines, 15 Zentimeter großes Mädchen mit lila Libellenflügeln, das etwa dreißig Zentimeter über der Wasseroberfläche schwebte.

Serena schrie auf, ihre lockeren Muskeln spannten sich an, als sie sich aufsetzte und eine riesige Menge Wasser auf den Boden schwappte.

Die Kreatur schrie auch und flog so schnell wie sie konnte von Serena weg. „Mach das nicht!", kreischte sie. „Du wirst Wasser auf meine Flügel spritzen!"

Serena presste eine Hand auf ihr Herz und starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf das Mädchen. „Was bist du?"

Eine der Mägde eilte um die Ecke und sah sich mit nervösen Augen neugierig um. „Mi'lady? Was ist passiert? Oh, hallo Kleines."

Das Mädchen verbeugte sich mitten in der Luft. „Guten Tag."

Die Bedienstete wandte sich zurück zu Serena. „Mi'lady?", fragte sie abermals.

Serena sah von der Kreatur zur Magd bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nichts. Mir geht es gut. Es ist okay.", sagte sie zitterig. Die Magd sah misstrauisch aus, knickste aber und ging zurück in den Hauptraum.

Nachdem sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war, drehte sie sich auf ihre Knie und legte beide Hände auf den Rand der Badewanne um sich Halt zu geben, als das winzige Mädchen zur Kante der Badewanne zurückkehrte und auf dem kleinen Teller landete, auf dem die Seife lag. Die Kreatur sah menschlich aus, hatte ebenholzschwarzes Haar, das gerade noch über ihre Ohren reichte, dunkle Augen und trug ein lila Kleid. Violette, schillernde Flügel sprossen aus ihrem Rücken und lange, spitz zulaufende Ohren ragten aus dem wilden Haar hervor. Sogar die Haut strahlte leicht golden.

Serena blinzelte beeindruckt. Das Mädchen blinzelte zurück.

„Was bist du?", fragte sie wieder.

„Eine Fee natürlich.", antwortete das Mädchen. „Du benimmst dich, als ob du noch nie eine gesehen hast."

„Ich hab noch nie eine gesehen.", bestätigte Serena und hob eine Hand um an einem Flügel des Mädchens zu ziehen. Die Fee jaulte auf und trat zurück.

„Hey! Die sind empfindlich, weißt du."

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Das wusste ich nicht."

„Pah! Noch nie eine Fee gesehen? Du musst wirklich aus einem weitentfernten Land kommen."

Serena nickte zustimmend. „Sehr weit entfernt. Zumindest glaub ich das. Sind Feen hier sehr verbreitet?"

Das winzige Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und faltete die Arme vor der Brust. „Nicht so verbreitet wie wir mal waren, aber man trifft ab und an noch eine Fee. Gute Feen werden in den viel bewohnten Gegenden immer häufiger, da haben sie mehr Arbeit zu tun." Sie nickte, als ob sie die Wahrheit ihrer Worte betonen wollte und lächelte Serena koboldhaft an. „Mein Name ist Hota. Wie ist deiner?"

„Serena"

Hota verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Nun, Serena, es ist mir eine Freunde dich kennen zu lernen. Ich nehme an, du bist für die Ereignisse heute Abend bereit?"

Serena war sich nicht sicher, wofür sie bereit sein musste, lächelte aber trotzdem. „Ja, ich weiß, dass es großartig und aufregend wird!"

Hota strahlte. „Ja, aufregend! Aufregend ist der Schlüssel. Ich bin froh, dass du das erkennst." Plötzlich hatte sie wieder Energie, stieg wieder in die Luft und wirbelte enthusiastisch herum. „Ich glaube, ich lasse dich jetzt allein, damit du dich weiter vorbereiten kannst. Stell sicher, dass du was Herzhaftes isst, entweder vor dem Ball oder währenddessen. Du wirst die Energie brauchen. Geschichten zu retten ist harte Arbeit."

Serena verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf die Fersen und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Geschichten… retten?"

„Geschichten retten, ja, natürlich."

Serena kicherte, als ob es ein Witz wäre. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es Geschichten gibt, die gerettet werden müssen."

Hota sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus und neigte ihren Kopf um Serenas Gesichtsausdruck zu imitieren. „Aber du bist die Auserwählte aus dem fernen Land?! Du hast schon Prinzessin Mina geholfen. Das beweist es." Da sie sah, dass Serena immer noch verwirrt war, seufzte Hota und schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal. Mach einfach, was wir sagen und es klappt schon. Und bummel nicht rum!"

„Wer sind ‚wir'? Und welche Verantwortungen hab ich?"

„Ich hab keine Zeit, das jetzt zu erklären, ich muss nach dem Mädchen gucken und nachsehen, ob die Dinge so ablaufen wie geplant. Beende dein Bad und zieh dich jetzt an – du willst nicht zu spät kommen und das ganze Drama verpassen!" Mit einem Zwinkern drehte Hota sich um und flog Richtung Hauptzimmer.

Noch verwirrter als zuvor, ergriff Serena ein Handtuch, wissend, dass ihr Bad nicht so entspannend enden würde, wie es begonnen hatte.

* * *

Der bodenlange Spiegel log sie an, als Serena ihr Spiegelbild anstarrte. Mit offenem Mund und mit glänzenden Augen vor ungläubiger Freude konnte sie nicht anders als denken, sie würde ein Gemälde anstarren statt in einen Spiegel. Ein Gemälde einer wunderschönen, eleganten königlichen Prinzessin… ein Gemälde, das sicher nicht sie abbildete.

Aber es war ein Spiegel. Und es war ihr Spiegelbild.

Mit einem benommenen Blick drehte sie sich langsam um und schaute über ihre Schulter in den Spiegel.

Das Kleid, welches die Bediensteten für sie ausgesucht hatten, saß wie ein Traum, schmiegte sich an die Kurven, an die es sich schmiegen sollte und umspielte die, an die es sich nicht legen sollte. Auch wenn es einen einfachen Schnitt hatte, fühlte sich Serena in diesem Kleid so als ob auch sie königlich sein könnte. Das nahtlose silberne Mieder drückte genau an den richtigen Stellen ihres Busens und ließ ihre Brüste viel größer erscheinen, als sie wirklich waren (eine Sache, von der sie nie geglaubt hätte, dass sie klappen würde), während es ihren Oberkörper schlanker machte ohne das Atmen zu erschweren. Der Rücken ihres Kleides war bis zu ihrer Taille offen und dekorative Bänder mit aufgezogenen Kristallen schnürten es zusammen. Das ärmellose Oberteil ging in einen tiefroten Samtrock über, der von ihren Hüften aus immer weiter wurde und von einem Reifrock gestützt wurde, sodass er ihre Beine umspielte. Sie trug reizende silberne Schuhe, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn sie ihren Rock vorsichtig mit einer Hand anhob. Sie trug sogar bis zum Ellbogen reichende Handschuhe in demselben Rotton.

Sie drehte sich wieder um, um ihre Vorderseite wieder im Spiegel sehen zu können. Die Dienerinnen hatten ihre Haare zu einer komplexen Hochsteckfrisur verarbeitet, in die silberne und rote Bänder mit eingeflochten waren, welche in einem vier-strängigem Zopf bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens hingen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber es hatte den fast eine Stunde gedauert und nun dachte sie, dass sie vielleicht anfangen würde zu weinen, wenn sie sie wieder auflösen würden. Sie hatte ihr Haar noch nie so geliebt – oder ihren Körper.

In einem Moment wehmütiger Erinnerung wünschte sie sich, Darien Shields wäre hier. Sie konnte sich den erstaunten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nur vorstellen. Sogar der beliebteste Junge der Crossroads High würde sie in einem Kleid wie diesem bemerken müssen. Der Gedanke ließ sie fröhlich kichern.

Die vier Bediensteten, die um sie herum standen und ihr Werk bewunderten, zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte. Sofort waren sie wieder geschäftig, erfassten Serena am Handgelenk und stellten sie in Position vor der Tür und tuschelten die ganze Zeit über ihren Begleiter und den Ball. Serena fragte sich, ob sie jemals keine Energie mehr hatten. Sie erinnerten sie an Schulmädchen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie sich wie ein Spalier vor ihr aufgestellt, zwei zu ihrer rechten und zwei zu ihrer linken. Diejenige, die am weitesten weg von Serena stand, erfasste den Türknauf. Serena atmete tief ein, hob ihr Kinn und zog ihren Bauch ein. Ihr Mund war plötzlich trocken, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum. Ein Teil von ihr stellte sich Darien auf der anderen Seite der Tür vor und wie sein Mund aufklappen würde, wenn er sie zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

„Mi'lady Serena, Ehrengast.", sagte die Magd neben der Tür. „Darf ich Ihnen Ihren Begleiter für heute Abend vorstellen:"

Serena stellte sich gerade hin, nervös, als sich die Tür öffnete.

_Bitte lass ihn gutaussehend sein…_

Die Dienerin öffnete die Tür ganz.

„Sir Seiya des Königreichs Aysel."

Serena blieb der Atem stehen. Er war tatsächlich gutaussehend.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt nicht so offensichtlich zu glotzen, denn er war umwerfend schön, er sah sogar besser aus als die drei Prinzen, die sie früher am Tag getroffen hatte.

Er war von überragender Größe (fast einen Meter fünfundneunzig, schätzte sie, im Vergleich zu ihren mickrigen ein Meter fünfzig), mit gebräunter Haut, breiten Schultern, und erkennbaren Muskeln, die seine schwarze Tunika ausfüllten. Er hatte glänzende schwarze Haare, die zu einem tiefen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden waren und ein paar Zentimeter unter seinen Schulterblättern endeten, einig lose Strähnen rahmten seine strengen Gesichtszüge ein. Seine Lippen waren fest und seine Nase lang und dünn. Seine Augen waren aus dem tiefsten Kohlegrau, das Serena jemals gesehen hatte, es erinnerte sie an Regenwolken kurz vor dem Aufbrechen. Sein Blick war eine eindrückliche Mischung aus Wut, Trauer und Reue, jedoch mit einer Schicht Apathie überzogen. Das komischste seiner Merkmale, und vielleicht das faszinierendste, war das kleine Tattoo einer einzelnen schwarzen Träne unter seinem linken Auge.

Serena schlucke und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr einfach und langweilig in dem Kleid und mit der Frisur, die sie vor ein paar Augenblicken noch so geliebt hatte. Sie beobachtete die Augen des Mannes und bemerkte, dass er sich nicht änderte, als er sie von oben bis unten betrachtete. Um genau zu sein, schien er noch dunkler als zuvor, und ihr Selbstwertgefühl nahm ab. Sie nahm an, dass er es gewohnt war Mädchen zu sehen, die viel schöner waren als sie und dass sie von seinem Mangel an Interesse nicht überrascht sein sollte. Aber trotzdem, die Erkenntnis tat nicht viel für ihr Selbstvertrauen.

Sir Seiya nahm eine Hand aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr. „Der Ball erwartet uns.", sagte er in einem Ton, den man nur als gelangweilt beschreiben konnte. Seine Stimme auf der anderen Seite erinnerte Serena an diese ‚rauchigen Stimmen', die die Helden in Liebesromanen immer besaßen.

Zitternd nickend brachte Serena ihre Füße in Bewegung und ergriff die ihr angebotene Hand. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und er schien sowieso an nichts interessiert zu sein, was sie sagen könnte, und so schwieg sie. Aber als ihre Finger in seine Hand glitten, schnappte sie überrascht nach Luft. Seine Haut war kalt wie Eis. Serena erlaubte ihm, sie in den Flur zu ziehen, bevor sie sich bei ihm unterhakte.

In ihrem Zimmer brachen die Mägde in Gekicher und Geschwärme aus, noch bevor sie die Tür hinter Serena und ihrem Begleiter schlossen und sie mit dem mysteriösen Mann allein im Flur ließen. Sie hatte allerdings keine Zeit nervös zu werden, denn er schritt schon mit ihr im Schlepptau den Flur hinunter.

Zuerst fand sie es schwer mit ihm Schritt zu halten, da er lange Beine und einen schnellen Schritt hatte, aber nachdem sie den Rhythmus gefunden hatte, glitt sie wie natürlich neben ihm her, wenn nicht sogar elegant.

„Bist du…", fing sie an, aber ihre Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Wispern. Sie atmete tief ein, befeuchtete ihren Mund und begann noch mal. „Bist du auch ein Prinz?"

„ Nein." Er hörte sich desinteressiert an, aber wenigstens nicht wütend. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er von solch einer Frage verärgert sein könnte, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum.

„Oh." Sie wünschte sich, er würde etwas sagen, irgendwas. Sie gingen weiter und sie war froh, dass ihre Schuhe nur einen kleinen Absatz hatten, nicht sieben Zentimeter, wie die, die sie zuerst hatte tragen wollen, aber die Diener ihr von abgeraten hatten. „Ich heiße Serena."

Er nickte nicht einmal anerkennend. Einen Moment lang wandte sie ihren Blick geduldig auf ihn, dann zog sie die Stirn kraus und wandte sich ab um die großen Gemälde, die von majestätischen Kandelabern beleuchtet waren, zu bestaunen. Für einen Augenblick wünschte Serena sich, sie könnten anhalten und jedes Kunstwerk genauer ansehen, aber sie wagte es nicht, ihren Begleiter zu fragen. Stattdessen machte sie sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, die Bilder zu begutachten, wenn sie einen Moment Zeit hatte.

„Seiya ist ein schöner Name.", bohrte sie. Er antwortete nicht, zu ihrer Irritation, und Serena war gezwungen einzuräumen, dass angenehme Konversation heute nicht auf dem Programm stand.

Sie schienen stundenlang durch die Flure des Palastes zu gehen, vorbei an Fenster, durch die man das gesamte Königreich überblicken konnte, Zimmern voll nichts anderem als Skulpturen und anderen Kunstgegenständen, wie ein Elitemuseum, und Räumen mit Regalen über Regalen voller Bücher. Sie versuchte verzweifelt sich die Lage dieser Räume zu merken, aber Serena wusste, dass sie den Weg durch dieses Labyrinth von Gängen und Treppen nie wieder finden würde.

Schließlich hörte sie Stimmgewirr, das den weiten Korridor herauf klang. Ihr Lächeln erstrahlte erwartungsvoll und sie vergaß den kalten Mann an ihrer Seite während sie darauf wartete endlich die Königsfamilie und die Adeligen zu sehen, die sich an den Kostümen und der lebhaften Musik erfreuten. Serena war noch nie auf einem echten Maskenball gewesen und sie wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie nie wieder einen so großartigen wie diesen besuchen würde – einen der buchstäblich märchenhaft war. In dieser Nacht konnte sie so tun als sei sie Aschenputtel oder eine der zwölf Prinzessinnen, die jede Nacht ihre Schuhe zertanzten. Es würde eine magische, einzigartige Nacht werden, so wie der Tag es schon gewesen war. Und auch wenn er es nicht so toll fand bei ihr zu sein, so wusste Serena doch, dass sie den Ballsaal am Arm eines der bestaussehensten Männer des Königreichs betreten würde.

Endlich sah Serena mehr Gäste, die auf dem Weg zum Ball waren, sie hatten sich in Schale geschmissen und redeten angeregt miteinander und sie wanderten von einem riesigen Saal in den nächsten. In jedem Raum, den sie betrat, waren mehr Leute als im letzten und schließlich kamen sie an einer gigantischen Tür an, die zehnmal größer war als jede, die Serena je gesehen hatte. Die Tür war umrahmt von goldenen Wandgehängen und Buntglasfenstern und sie führte zu einer kurzen Treppe, die die Gäste in den Ballsaal hinunter schwebten. Serena hatte sich nie vorgestellt, sie würde in so einen luxuriösen Palast eingeladen werden und sie vergaß für einen Moment den Mann an ihrer Seite während sie ihren Blick über jedes extravagante Detail schweifen ließ.

Die letzte Treppe zu Füßen betrachtete Serena den Ballsaal mit staunendem Blick. Roter Plüschteppich bedeckte den Boden mit Ausnahme der kreisrunden Tanzfläche, die glitzerte als ob sie aus Gold wäre. Ein Orchester war zu ihrer linken auf zwei Bühnen verteilt, die eine kleinere Plattform mit zwei großen Thronen einrahmten. Sie konnte König Artemis und Königin Luna auf ihren Thronen sitzen sehen, sie unterhielten sich und nippten ab und zu an Gläsern gefüllt mit beerenrotem Wein.

Die andere Seite des Raumes war mit Tischen und Stühlen vollgestellt, viele der Tische waren mit besonderen Speisen und besonderen Kleinigkeiten beladen, die Serena sogar von da wo sie stand riechen konnte. Sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie nichts mehr seit ihrem Mittagessen in der Cafeteria gegessen hatte und das schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein.

Die Decke musste etwa 15 Meter hoch sein und exquisite Wandgemälde umrahmten die gläserne Kuppel, die Serena an die Sixtinische Kapelle erinnerte. An zwei der Wände hingen goldene Vorhänge mit Schärpen und Quasten, welche große Kunstwerke und Spiegel, die das Zimmer noch größer erschienen ließen, umspielten. An der Wand zu ihrer Rechten gab es eine weitere Tür, auf beiden Seiten stand eine Säule und sie wurde von Palastwachen in Rüstungen bewacht. Serena konnte sehen, dass sie nach draußen führte, wahrscheinlich war es ein weiterer Eingang des Schlosses, oder vielleicht führte sie in einen wundervollen, einzigartigen Garten. Die Gäste traten auch durch diesen Eingang ein. Sie hatte noch nie so viele liebliche Kleider gesehen.

Seiya hatte sie die Treppenstufen hinuntergeführt und hielt nun auf der letzten an, vielleicht um ebenfalls das Dekor des Raumes zu bestaunen – auch wenn sie das sehr bezweifelte. Es schien nicht so als ob ihn viel beeindrucken konnte.

„Oh, ist sie das?", fragte eine unbekannte Stimme. Serena wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem anderen Eingang ab und sah den Mann unter sich an, dessen Blick viel mehr Anerkennung als Seiyas zeigte als er ihr Kleid betrachtete. Ohne zu wissen wer er war, wünschte Serena sich, er wäre ihr Begleiter für den Abend. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

Der Mann strahlte sie an, ergriff ihre linke Hand, welche Seiya bereitwillig losließ und dann küsste der fremde Mann ihren Handrücken bevor er sie sanft die letzte Treppenstufe hinunterzog. „Dreh dich um, lass mich Euch ansehen.", sann er. Serena kicherte und tat wie geheißen, drehte sich unter seinem Arm durch. Als sie ihn wieder ansehen konnte, bemerkte sie voller Erstaunen wie klein er war, nun, da sie keine Stufe mehr über ihm stand. Tatsächlich, er war kleiner als _sie_!

_Vielleicht ist er auch ein Zwerg, wie Rumpelstilzchen?_, überlegte sie, aber er war größer und viel schlanker als es der Zwerg gewesen war.

Was auch immer oder wer auch immer er war, der Mann schien seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden zu können und das machte ihn Serena sympathisch. Sehr sympathisch.

„Sie sind ein Lichtblick! Ja, sie haben wundervolle Arbeit geleistet, wundervolle Arbeit." Er küsste abermals ihre Hand. „Bitte sagt, dass Sie mir einen Tanz reservieren? Es wäre eine Freude mit einer so lieblichen Dame zu tanzen."

Ihre Wangen wurden feuerrot. „Natürlich werde ich das.", stotterte sie und versuchte nobel und höflich zu klingen.

„Oh, wundervoll. Das wird eine Ehre sein, auf die ich mich diese Nacht freuen kann. Mein Name ist Andrew. Dürfte ich Euren erfahren, schöne Lady?"

„Serena.", brachte sie hervor, immer noch errötet.

„Ah, Lady Serena. Der Name passt, denn er ist so schön und einzigartig wie Sie."

Serena fragte sich, ob sie noch breiter Lächeln konnte.

Andrew wandte sich Seiya zu und musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Sie dich an! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gute Kleider besitzt! Du siehst toll aus, Seiya, was für ein Anblick. Du wirst bestimmt die Aufmerksamkeit aller Damen von uns nicht so Glücklichen stehlen."

Seiya schnaufte und sah weg. Andrew gluckste und wandte sich wieder Serena zu. „Ich hoffe, er hat dich auf dem Weg hierunter nicht gelangweilt. Er redet nicht viel mit Fremden. Nun… er redet nicht viel mit irgendwem."

Serena grinste. „ Es war angenehm genug."

Alles in allem betrachtet schien Andrew das genaue Gegenteil von Seiya zu sein. Er war klein und schlank und hatte weißblondes Haar, das bis knapp über sein rundes Kinn fiel. Seine Augen waren smaragdgrün. Serena dachte, dass er permanent gut drauf sein musste, da sein Lächeln auf seinen rosa Lippen festgeklebt zu sein schien. Für den Ball trug er eine feine weiße Tunika mit einem silbernen Gürtel und hellblauen weiten Hosen. Andrew war der Tag und Seiya war, ganz in schwarz, die Nacht. Andrew, bemerkte Serena, war süß, knuffig und charmant auf eine fast kindliche Weise. Seiya war glühend heiß auf eine Art, die ein Mädchen sich fragen ließ ob sie nach ihm schmachten sollte – oder wegrennen sollte.

„Nun dann.", fuhr Andrew fort, sein Blick war noch immer auf Serena gerichtet. „Ich muss ein paar andere Gäste begrüßen und mit dem Mädchen reden. Ich setzte darauf, dass Seiya dich von deinen Pflichten unterrichten wird, wenn er das noch nicht hat, meine liebe Auserwählte aus einem fernen Land."

Serena starrte ihn voller Verwirrung an, als Andrew ihre Hand wieder küsste. „Warte. Auserwählte? Du bist die zweite Person, die mich so nennt. Was meinst du? Und welche Pflichten?"

Andrews Lächeln verschwand für einen Moment, bevor er sein Kinn mit einem stolzen Grinsen hob. „Ah, also hat Hota es Euch doch nicht erklärt. Nun, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, verehrte Dame. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden alles richtig machen. Ich glaube, dies ist auch ein Einfaches." Nachdem er sich verbeugt hatte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging davon. Bevor er in der Menge verschwand, sah Serena, wie er sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und lange, spitz zulaufende Elfen-Ohren enthüllte.


End file.
